Before You Vanish
by KattitudeKate
Summary: Whenever the Doctor first met her, he could feel it, the internal psychic pull. Saved from death off the WWII beaches of Normandy, Nurse Jane Foster must learn to navigate the dangers of traveling with the Doctor. But with Jane's ability a mystery and the Doctor feeling increasingly strange, can he protect her when the greatest danger to her is actually himself? 11/OC
1. The Oncoming Storm

**A/N: **This has been incredibly, very hard for me to publish. But Jane has been in my head for so long I had to get her out. Also, as a disclaimer, I realized after naming her that Jane Foster also happens to be the romantic interest in Thor... I swear it ended up coincidental. Bear with me on this story. i have great things planned! Also I'm American...so for Brit readers, have mercy. Drop me any terms or slang I miss or misuse in my reviews! Jane is mine but the Doctor-verse is not... Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Oncoming Storm**

_**London, November 23, 1936**_

Fourteen-year-old Jane Foster sat in her corner, her niche, her own place in the universe. It was night now. The nurses had made their evening rounds but she could still hear him, the repetitious muttering of the man in the cell next to her, his voice drifting through the plaster. Batty Barty they called him. His voice was scratchy and horse but he kept using it, rattling off senseless numbers and half driving Jane mad herself. _Well_. More mad than they already claimed she was.

Jane huddled, pressing herself against the stone window. Two years she had been here, since her mother had given her up "for the best" to the care of the doctors and nurses. To the incessant poking and prodding, the tests, the pointless, tiring tests to see the limits of her abilities. Jane shut her eyes for a moment, the swirling of emotions in her not her own, bubbling over and bringing fresh pricks of tears to her eyes. A mental institution was no place for the likes of her, she knew it. There was nowhere she could go, to truly be alone and _shut it all out_. What she wouldn't give for a moment of peace.

Jane's brown eyes snapped open and she stared, at the tiny window she had in her room to the outside world. The windows had bars over them, from patients trying to shatter the windows in order to use the glass. But Jane could see, beyond the bars, beyond the glass.

There was a wide world out there beyond the confines of her cell.

Beyond London.

Beyond Europe.

Beyond Earth.

The stars.

Jane watched them twinkling, dancing in their freedom, their brilliance. In her dreams she was one of them, dancing with them in a whirl of a white dress shimmering like star dust. Perhaps someday. But not here, not this life.

Jane broke from her reverie, silently getting up from the window sill and trudging to the tiny hospital bed. She clutched her hospital gown around her pubescent body, just beginning to grow into a woman. Silently Jane crawled under the starch covers and reached to the bedside table. A piece of paper resided there, crumbly, covered with stains from two years of use. She picked up the pencil and added another tick mark to the 729 before them. She dropped the pencil, and rolled over before closing her eyes and letting Batty Barty's muffled muttering lull her to sleep. Two years. She had been in Our Lady for two years.

_Happy birthday._

* * *

The sounds of an argument that didn't make sense were coming from the garden. Given her location it wasn't unusual but usually two people didn't share the same nonsensical argument, and for once it didn't sound like it was a patient with split personality. It was even surprising to hear voices, really. No one came out here on afternoons that storms were supposed to come. It rattled them too much. But Jane loved it, she loved walking through the gardens of Our Lady, surveying the graying skies and smelling the warmth, the moisture, the change in the winds. Excitement… She could smell it in the clouds, rattling with a storm.

But even still, despite the oncoming storm, it was a nice day, an average day.

Or was it?

"When I said one psychopath per TARDIS I didn't mean for you to whisk us off to a bloody _nutter house."_

"Always a critic." A male voice scoffed, "You know, you're beginning to make me regret letting you come along. Maybe I wanted us to come here, 1936, great year… Well, the Depression 'cross the way is a tad...depressing but if you can get past that…"

"Letting me? Really! You're the one who was all sad, moping about when you asked. I couldn't very well say no to those big weepy eyes. And you _did not_ want to come here. Nobody _wants_ to come here!"

Jane crept around a hedge, her cheeks coloring. In front of her was the strangest couple she had ever seen. A cross woman with hair in short dirty blonde and bushy ringlets stood unphased, gathering herself up to her fullest height to appear imposing but failing miserably against her companions height. She was pretty, but older, Jane would guess around her forties. The anger and stubbornness hit Jane like a brick wall causing her to nearly smile despite herself. The woman had spunk. She always liked spunk, even if it made her feel painfully shy in comparison. _Spunky _was not a word Jane would use to describe herself. Despite her mussing, Jane found the woman's taller companion to be in a word, mesmerizing…

"No reason to get cross over a misstep in our destination. Besides, always fancied a good mad house. Love mad people. Some are brilliant. Well, minus the _actually_ mad ones." He turned during his rambling, rocking on his heels like an excited boy in front of a shop window except with a tad more flourish.

"Fine line for you, isn't it?" the woman sniffed.

And that was the moment he saw her. And she saw him.

The spunky woman turned, feeling the pause in the conversation and realizing that something else, unsurprisingly, had her husband's attention. What did surprise her was who, rather than what, that was.

Jane stared at the strange man in front of her. His hair was a mop of brown, seeming to flop in messy fringe over his sparkling green eyes. His face was expressive, all sharp angles of cheekbone and chin, admittedly handsome in a quirky way. His frame was tall, accentuated by his tweed suit jacket, red bowtie, braces and pants, adding together to give him a rather commanding presence.

Except… except.. _except _he was different. There was something about his emotions, the age in his eyes and the deathly darkness about them, the color of his swirling golden aura, that made Jane look twice. There were things about him that did not fit with his appearance. Something in him was not right.

"Right. Hello there." He said slowly, staring owlishly at the girl. She was young, pubescent, and wearing clothes a size too big for her. Standard issue, patient probably. She had a light path of freckles across her cheeks, pale skin and blonde hair that reached about mid arm. At first glance she seemed unremarkable, ordinary. But it was how she was looking at him, not in surprise, but in marvel, as if she could see the touch of the time vortex around him, that off set him. And there was that pull, a strange nagging tightening in his gut that made him feel aware of her, vaulting her from the category of ordinary into interesting, very interesting indeed. _Who was she?_

"Hello."

"I'm the Doctor and this is my cheeky assistant Doctor Song. And you are?"

"Doctor we need to go." The woman only replied, staring at Jane with a breath. He knew something was wrong when she didn't have a quip for his 'cheeky' comment. He glanced over at her and did a double take, seeing her face was as white as a paper sheet.

"I'm-"

"Lovely. Just…lovely." The woman named Doctor Song seemed to spit out, as if it was actually the farthest thing from lovely.

"Not lovely then?" the Doctor interjected curiously. River stared at him, something strange in her eye.

"First meeting. And I have to _see_ it…" The Doctor continued staring at her expectantly, his eyebrows furrowing as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Jane Foster, The Doctor. The Doctor, Jane. Now that the timeline's been established we can pick a new location, you can forget about this until you meet again, and we'll just be on our merry way." She reached up and grabbed the man known as the Doctor by the ear and began dragging him in the opposite direction, towards a wooden blue box standing on the opposite side of the clearing. _Why were the police here and why would they need a box?_

"Ow! River!"

"Wait, please! Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jane asked curiously, chasing after them a few steps.

The woman- Doctor Song or River- turned, her curls bristling as she tossed the stumbling Doctor in the direction of the box with a shove to the head. She raised a finger her green eyes burning, "You! You…You forget we were here. You do enough damage."

"River, what are you going on about? Who is she?" The Doctor asked, glancing over at Jane. He found himself a general good judge of character and he saw little harm that the teen girl could do. His interest continued to peak.

"Spoilers, sweetie." River spit out darkly, not taking her eyes off Jane. A commotion from the edge of the gardens drew Jane's attention away with a quick turn of her head. It was Batty Barty. He was screaming, yelling as the nurses attempted to drag him back towards the front doors. All three turned to look, watching as he broke free, running into the gardens and grabbing Jane by her shoulders.

"Barty? Bart… Calm down. It's alright."

"Beware! Beware the light!" he hissed. His eyes flashed, glowing from an otherworldly blue light to his normal blood shot brown. He collapsed in a gasp, slumping down Jane's front and to the ground. Jane stared down at him. Her calm veneer rattled the Doctor. She looked up at him and River, making no attempt to touch the body for conformation.

"He's dead." She only whispered, the shake in her voice all that gave her shock away. The Doctor sprung free, pulling a strange metal device from within his jacket. The end began to glow and make a whirring sound as he passed it to and fro over Barty's collapsed corpse. Nurses rushed to their side and he slid the device back within his coat before anyone could comment.

"He just went mad- er, madder I suppose. He's usually so placid." One nurse stammered. Jane backed away slowly, staring at Barty and the blood that was beginning to seep out of his nose. Something was wrong, she couldn't place it. Yes he was dead, but he was blank. There was nothing. _She couldn't feel anything anymore._

"He wasn't just mad. He was possessed." An older nurse whispered, quickly crossing herself.

"Possessed? Oh… Oh that's brilliant." He breathed excitedly, turning on his heels to look at River like a kid at Christmas. River only stared, doing her best to keep her face blank and uninterested herself. She had to admit, as much as she knew it was a bad idea… She was curious too.

"Five minutes?"

"No."

He bowed his heads placing his hands together in a begging motion in front of his lips while he stared at River. She scowled, nearly caving at the sight of her husband's pathetic attempt to endear himself to her.

"_No._ Not the face. It doesn't work. We're leaving."

"I'll fix the vortex manipulator. Free jump, on me."

"No you won't." River scoffed in disbelief.

"No, you're right I won't." The Doctor unclasped his hands decidedly with a sigh. "New tactic."

He snapped his fingers, the door to the blue box behind them swinging distinctly shut. River's eyes narrowed.

"We're staying. Now come along, _sweetie, _and perhaps I'll…I don't know…buy you something nice."

"You're going to buy me off? Cheap bribes, that's what you're resorting to?" River asked blankly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Depends." The Doctor smiled charmingly, "Is it working?"

"Two tubes of hallucinogenic lipstick and the year 3069's ammunition booster for the sonic revolver. I know you hate weapons but I'm a girl who's rather fond of her toys." River smiled slyly, the innuendo shining in her comment. The Doctor's face split into a grin and he rubbed his hands together gleefully. Both turned around to find all three nurses and Jane standing there staring at them stunned, dismissive of the corpse at their feet.

"Who the hell are you people?" the youngest nurse asked bluntly, all four women staring at the duo as if they had four heads.

"Uh. Right." The Doctor fished out a black fold from his jacket pocket and flashed it in the direction of the nurse. "I'm the wards newly hired doctor so good my colleagues call me just 'The Doctor.' And this, this is my overly sexually forward assistant Doctor Song."

"Overly… Why you…"

"No you aren't." Jane interrupted blankly, staring at the also blank paper.

"That paper doesn't say anything." The Doctor's head whipped and his eyes narrowed as he snapped it shut. He invaded her personal space rather quickly, sniffing at her. His mad green eyes surveyed her curiously. Suddenly he smiled broadly and patted her on the head like a child, causing Jane to scowl.

"Course it does! Blimey… Don't tell me you're mad _and_ can't read."

"I can read." Jane seethed, as the Doctor hooked an arm about her neck. She felt something brush at her side, slipping into her pocket. Other aides were arriving. One threw a sheet over Barty's body and the others began loading him up onto a stretcher.

"You'll have to excuse Jane, dearie. She fancies herself a bit of a know-it-all." The older nurse-a woman Jane knew from her floor as Nurse Cora sniffed, speaking to the Doctor as if she wasn't there. Jane's lips pursed and she scowled.

"Good to know that part doesn't change." River muttered behind them.

"I'm right here, you know." Jane huffed, shoving the Doctor off of her.

"Precisely. Now run along girl. You know you're not supposed to be out here, what with a storm on the way. Off you pop." Nurse Cora shooed her with a nudge.

"We'll take you to see Doctor Whitten, sir. He's in charge."

Jane loitered ahead of them, looking over her shoulder as the Doctor sauntered off with the strange woman and the three nurses. But not before sending Jane a wink. She reached into her pockets only to feel the smooth texture of the black leather billfold she had seen enclose the blank-but-not-blank paper.

What had he slipped her that useless thing for?

* * *

"So who is she?" The Doctor asked lowly. The nurses were taking them on a tour of the wards on the way to see Doctor Whitten. Despite the morbid fascination, the Doctor found himself growing bored from the expansive tour. How could he focus on boring lunatics and the depressed when his mind was spinning with questions far more interesting?

"Well these are the nurses and-"

"_Not _them." The Doctor let out with an exasperated sigh. "Jane."

"You know I can't tell you." River sighed dismissively.

"But she's important?" The Doctor pressed.

"Oh, beyond even your mind's understanding. Didn't you feel it when you met her, the internal pull?" River asked offhandedly.

The Doctor rounded on her immediately, his face solemn, "How did you know about that?"

River laughed shortly, "Because everyone does. Although from what you've told me it's a bit stronger for you. Magnetic, even."

"But I haven't-"

"Doctor? Nurse Melody?" A nurse's voice sounded in front of them. The pair turned, aware they had reached their final destination. A frosted wooden door stood in front of the group, the name _E.B. Whitten, Ph.D_. stood out in bold black type face. A nurse opened the door and it swung open, revealing an elderly man sitting at his desk. He was balding, a white goatee and mustache framing his face. A cigar sat burning in his left hand and he took a deep puff, glancing up from the file he was examining an exhaling at the sight of his visitor. "A Fine Romance" played softly on the record player in the corner, giving the office slightly more of an upbeat feel.

"Hello there! Come in, come in." He looked up at the door, smiling amiably, "My apologies for the record player. The radio's been down with the storm and I must confess all I have is Fred Astaire." He said with a laugh.

"Good ol' Fred. Brilliant dancer." The Doctor laughed, earning a quizzical look from Doctor Whitten.

"Ah Doctor Whitten, a pleasure." Melody smiled, strolling confidently into the room, the Doctor closely at her heels.

"And who are you?" he inquired politely. The Doctor stepped forward, giving a nod of his head.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant Melody Pond. New recruits, the hospital up the way in Brighton heard you had your hands full. We're on transfer to uh…lend an extra hand. Or hands." He said brightly, waving his hand, while grabbing Melody's wrist to give her hand a jiggle.

"…Are you sure you're not a new patient?" He asked slowly, staring at the pair.

"They're not sir, saw the credentials myself." The younger nurse stepped to the forefront.

"Well? Where are they?" Doctor Whitten asked.

"Ah.. Well.." The Doctor smiled sheepishly opening his jacket. He pretended a look of shock.

"I seem to have misplaced-"

"Here you are." Melody cut him off, brandishing her own paper with a flick of the wrist. Doctor Whitten stared at it, taking a long puff off his cigar.

"Ah yes. On loan from Brighton. Did you both really attend to the Archbishop?"

"Long time ago. Been around a pip. Now…" The Doctor trailed, turning a keen eye around the office. He sauntered over to the radio, running and eye over it before turning to face his audience.

"Word is you've been having some problems. Patients acting a bit madder than usual, blue eyes, dropping dead, that sort of thing. Ring any bells?" The Doctor asked curiously as if he was inquiring about the weather.

"Well, no. Not that I…. Well, now that you mention it…" Doctor Whitten trailed, looking troubled as he did, as if it hadn't occurred to him. He sat back down in his chair rubbing his temples.

"There's been four.. But-but-but I thought it was just a virus..." he trailed, looking up at the Doctor.

"No. It wasn't. It's much more exciting than that. How far apart?"

"Just in the past week…" Doctor Whitten trailed.

"Can we see them?" River asked seriously. Doctor Whitten nodded, getting to his feet.

"We buried the first three quickly for fear of spread but… But I believe there is one still in autopsy."

"Two sir. Barty's dead." The older nurse interjected. Doctor Whitten sighed, taking a longer puff on his cigar before dousing it in the ash tray. He hobbled around the table, walking with a decided hunch.

"Follow me Doctor, Miss Pond. I will take you to autopsy." He said. "You ladies are free to resume your post." All three curtsied before scurrying out the door. The Doctor trailed after Doctor Whitten, River at his side.

"You gave her your psychic paper, didn't you?" River asked lowly.

"Perhaps. Just one of those gut feelings."

"You really have to stop listening to those when it comes to her."

"Why?"

"When it comes to that girl, your feelings are the last thing you want to trust."

* * *

**A/N: **I love River's personality. I couldn't resist writing her into the first chapter... Hopefully everyone sounds in character?

**Review!**


	2. The Oncoming Storm Part 2

**A/N: **Can I start out by saying how incredibly difficult it is to write up a good action-y Doctor Who episode? The concept, the plot, the twists, the loopholes, the bigger picture plot, the...timey wimey. Yeah. It's definitely a challenge. But here we are. Part two. Review as I hold part 3, finished, as blackmail! Ha!

**The Oncoming Storm, Part 2**

Jane slowly walked the hallways of Our Lady in a state of bewilderment. Her hand was in her pocket, her hand gripping the leather billfold. Her slim fingers kept caressing it, stroking it like a reassurance. He had given it to her for some reason, that strange man called the Doctor. But why? What good could she do? She was only fourteen, awkward. Her cheeks flushed, reflecting on how Nurse Cora, the oldest, had brushed her off as a know it all. She wasn't not really. She didn't know facts, or statistics. Just feelings. She could figure things out about people just from a look. And of course, she couldn't control it. That's what landed her here to begin with.

Not that it was a bad place. The nurses were generally kind, albeit busy. They treated her well-

A scream, a cry in pain, shocked Jane from her musing and her head jerked up. Her mouth opened when she realized where she was from the sign on the wall. Ward C. No one who didn't belong ended up in Ward C, although it's amazing where you can get when you don't even try and act like you belong. Jane's mouth opened and she nearly turned back when the scream bellowed again.

Without a second thought Jane took off like a shot, scrambling around a corner and pressing herself up against the wall. Doctors walked by, talking about charts and patients, breezing right past her and the scream, as if no one even heard it at all. But it echoed again and Jane realized quickly that something was far from right. Keeping herself pressed to the wall she reached down, her sweaty hands fumbling for the door handle. It cracked and she slid inside. The room was dark except for a light that seemed to shoot down from the ceiling like a beam to an empty hospital gurney.

One of the nurses from earlier, the older one, Nurse Cora was on her knees against the back wall. Jane scrambled to her side.

"Nurse Cora! What's wrong? What is it?" Jane asked.

"Barty. He's alive. It's it's…impossible." With a sob Nurse Cora buried her face in her hands. A low growl emanated from the corner shadows of the room, causing Jane to jerk her attention up from comforting the elderly nurse. Her eyes darted around the room, her hair standing on end.

"Who's there?" Jane asked, her voice trembling. She stood up, standing in front of the nurse, the black leather billfold the Doctor gave her clutched in her hand. A slithering like a gas sounded through the room, before morphing to footsteps echoing on the pavement. Barty stood in front of them, a crazed look in his eyes, his aging hair sticking up haphazardly.

"Who's in charge around here?" he asked, his voice sounding hollow but then cracking. Jane didn't like the look on his face, the evil twist. And he was lacking emotions, fear, shock.. the usual of the resurrected dead.

"Doctor Whitten. Who are you?" Jane asked. She was shaking, wanting so badly to run. But her legs were glued to the floor, unable to work properly. She couldn't remember how to move, how to do anything. So Jane took a deep breath and started hoping for the next best thing: a miracle.

"B…Barty." The voice said slowly, eyes narrowing at her.

"No you're not. Who are you?" Jane asked. The man smiled, his grin spreading across his face wider.

"Very clever, girl… Jane…Foster. Barty remembers you." The man, or monster, stepped closer to her, sniffing at her, surveying her. Jane gripped the paper tighter in her hand. _Help me. _

Jane said nothing, her jaw clenching as she tried not to let the tremble slide into her whole body. Barty's eyes were glowing now, the otherworldly blue she had seen before.

"Mad little Jane, who cries herself to sleep because her own family didn't want her…Just for being- Oh… Oh! But you're not. You're so much more. So much…_Like me_." The voice hissed, Barty's grin lifting.

"I am _not_ like you. You killed Barty." Jane hissed forcefully.

"I did. He was so pathetically weak. So useless. But you…"

"I thought you wanted who was in charge, Doctor Whitten."

"Oh I do, girl, I do. And you're going to take me to him." Barty hissed.

"No I won't."

"You will. Do you know why?"

Jane shook her head in the negative.

Barty leapt at Nurse Cora, phasing past Jane's side at inhuman speed. He pounced on her, Cora screaming, wailing in fear. Jane whipped around, and otherworldly light glowing behind her. She turned, a horrified shriek escaping her.

Barty's hands were at her face, long black talons clawing into the flesh. There was a hiss, her skin seeming to boil around them, a shadowy form seeming to separate momentarily from Barty. Jane watched in horror as the skin and the flesh began to be eaten away from Nurse Cora as her screams of pain echoed through Jane's head.

"Please stop. Leave her alone." Jane sobbed, the feelings of fear, pain, desperation, and sorrow overwhelming her to the point that hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was over before Jane could even finish speaking, before she could have even moved to interfere. Nurse Cora's skinless corpse lay behind Barty and he turned, his gaunt face filling in, appearing more normal. He licked his lips, staring at Jane.

"Take me to Doctor Whitten before I decide I want another meal."

_Someone…Anyone…Help me, please._

* * *

_Find me. Come here. Ward C. Help. _

The words were scrawled across the paper in feminine print, appearing and reappearing over and over. River stared at the psychic paper, disbelieving. The trio of the Doctor, River and Doctor Whitten were on their way to autopsy when the message reached them. Without a word, River handed the paper over to the Doctor who was babbling on about useless hospital facts and techniques he liked and considered rubbish. She waved it in front of his face and he snatched it from her.

"She sent a message… Oh, brilliant." The Doctor said slowly, smiling giddily at River's slip of psychic paper.

"Doctor!" River yelled, she had already notified Doctor Whitten and was running in the opposite direction. He jumped, getting past the fact that Jane Foster had sent a message on psychic paper, to the actual contents of the message. _Help me. _Now there was a request he could never refuse.

"What about the bodies?" Doctor Whitten asked to their retreating forms. The Doctor spun round, yelling over his shoulder,

"Bodies later. Saving first. I suggest you lock yourself in your office!" he stumbled, spinning around and taking off after River Song in search of Jane.

Doctor Whitten hurried back into his office, slamming the door behind him. He breathed heavily, his hands shaking as he pulled his handkerchief from his jacket to mop his brow. He had passed two wards on the way, and all of them, all patients didn't move. They just stared at him with the queerest blue light in their eyes. What was it? A mass contagion? He hadn't seen anything like it in all his forty years as a physician.

"Doctor Whitten-" a fearful female voice sounded. She was cut off immediately. He turned his head to see a patient, Jane Foster, frozen, her mouth open in warning. Only her eyes faltered, giving away the fact that she was scared, that she couldn't move. A man moved out of the shadows. It was Barty, or at least it used to be. The skin hung loosely off of his hollow face and he didn't look as if he was filled in all the way, like a starving zombie.

It lunged, taking over him as talons begin to dig into his face. Doctor Whitten began to scream and despite her frozen state Jane began to cry.

Meanwhile in Ward C, River and the Doctor burst through the doors. They slowed to a halt as they surveyed the room, turning around in confusion. No one was in sight. Silence only greeted them.

"Where is she? Where's Jane?" The Doctor asked in frustration.

"Doctor…"

"She was here. She was in trouble. She couldn't just leave. So what happened? Where did she go…." He trailed, looking around him. The hospital gurney stood abandoned.

"Doctor."

Where was the patient? He drew closer, examining the sheets and the red substance staining them. Blood?

"Doctor!" River shouted impatiently. He whirled and made the short distance across the room to her side in exasperation.

"What is it?"

"I think I just found one of the nurses." River trailed. A nurse uniform laid at her meet, tattered and clothing a corpse. A corpse with no skin. The musculature laid exposed, the eyes wide when not surrounded by skin.

"Did something…_eat her skin off_ while she was.._?_" River asked incredulously, disgust in worry in her voice.

"While she was alive? Yes…" The Doctor finished darkly, running the sonic screwdriver over the body.

"That… thing has Jane." River said lowly, a hint of concern sounding in her voice.

"Well… No sense in saving her. We should be on our way. I mean... Flesh eating monsters?" he tossed over his shoulder with a scoff as he released the button on the sonic, allowing it to fall silent. He stuffed it into his coat pocket, "She's probably dead. Probably killed. _You_ should be thrilled. Why don't we just leave then, yeah? Big house full of mental patients? Who cares?"

River grabbed the Doctor by the sleeve and spun him around, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You save her. You save all these people. Right now."

"Why should I?' The Doctor asked hedging, a smug look on his face, his eyes narrowing calculatingly. This was all a bluff of course, a careful con, a waging of wits and bets. Who would fold? River and the Doctor locked eyes, holding the stare of the other in a test of willpower.

"Other than the fact you're… you?"

"Yeah, other than that." he countered snidely, watching her carefully. A frustrated sound escaped her and her jaw tightened before she looked away.

"If you won't do it for her, do it for you, for the sake of your own timeline. She's a friend and a threat… But she's _important_. It took me a long time to make peace with that." River explained carefully.

"Well… I always did love a paradox." The Doctor smiled slowly, smug at his little trick as he carefully relaxed. Firing River up always got her to explain things he didn't know further. And oh how he hated not knowing things.

There was a metal tumbling noise and a creaky sway that echoed through the room.

"Still looking for extra incentive?" River asked curiously as the two crept out into the hall.

The lighting was faulty and the Doctor gulped, turning around, "Probably going to regret this, but sure."

A hall full of patients stood in front of them, their eyes blue, glowing as they stared at the Doctor and River. They began stepping forward, one by one, in unison.

"Run?" River asked, turning her head to look at the Doctor. However he was already gone, running halfway down the hall.

"Come along, Pond-River…Pond! What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Jane watched as Barty fell to the ground, dead once more, except missing his skin as Nurse Cora had. Doctor Whitten's eyes glowed blue and he cracked his neck, licking his lips as he stared at Jane. She felt whatever force that had ahold of her was loose enough for her to speak now.

"How can you say I'm like you?" Jane asked, staring at the beast who held Doctor Whitten's form.

"You see people. Their emotions, their dreams, their fears. So do I. Except I… I use them to blend in."

"You steal people's bodies and eat skin to get your way." Jane accused.

"We both use our talents to help ourselves."

"How do I-"

"Except your use… It's pathetic. You do it to stand out. Look at me, I'm Jane… I'm so special. Crying out for attention because no one was listening to you. Worked out for you well, didn't it? Landed you in the mad house. Mommy and Daddy get tired of lying about your parlor trick?"

"Jane!" It was him, The Doctor. He banged on the glass of Doctor Whitten's door, rattling the locked door handle.

"Open it, stupid! Hurry." the woman's voice rang out.

"Stop it." Jane whispered.

"I could use you, boost my signal…You could rise to your full potential." He growled, circling her. He picked up a lock of her hair distractingly, flipping it between his fingers.

The door burst open and River slammed it shut behind the two as the Doctor soniced it shut. Hands, the hands and moans of patients possessed berated the frosted glass. The beast inside Doctor Whitten turned, surveying the Doctor and River with an air of superiority.

"Look at you…My…Aren't you beautiful?" The Doctor asked in wonder, staring at Doctor Whitten like an explorer coming across an exotic animal.

"I am a chameleon, I am an agent. I am not beautiful." He spit out in disgust.

"Oh but you are. Rakshasah, right? Been a while since I crossed with the likes of you. Tricky bunch, what with all the skin stealing you do."

"And I know of you, Time Lord." The creature snarled. Jane's eyes flickered. Time Lord? What was a _Time Lord?_ Was it an alien? A demon? He seemed so human…

"Well, I can't say that's surprising. Been around a lot, me. Can't say I'm not flattered though. Always _love _a fan."

"Such grandeur for one who has lost so much, lost everything." The creature, the Rakshasah inside Doctor Whitten, pointed out. The Doctor kept a composed face but through it were eyes it was obvious his solitude was a sore subject.

"I'd advise you to keep your psychic feelers to yourself." The Doctor muttered, "Now!" he said brightly.

"What are you doing here? What do you need these people for…?" he trailed, taking a few more steps into the room. His eyes darted to Jane. He made a few steps forward and the Rakshasa hissed, coming into his path. The sound of a sonic charging up stopped him in its tracks.

"Wouldn't do that. Have you met my friend River? Big hair, big gun, big…" The Doctor stopped short, realizing his eyes had dipped past the gun and past her face. He flushed, earning an eyebrow from River. "Well, let's not go there."

"The last of your kind even? Traveling the universe with no one for company. No others who understand. The pain must drive you mad." It continued, its eyes surveying him.

"Did I mention my _friend_ River?" the Doctor stressed. "Now hush up no one's listening to you and I'm making deductions; it's quite exciting." He snipped. With a whirl he danced around the rakshasa, who seemed keen to stay frozen at gun point.

"Hello dearie," The Doctor began waving the sonic over Jane who stood frozen. She felt the invisible ties loosening bit by bit. "Let's see, mental hospital, all those brains firing except all wibbly wobbly… Oh yes…Very easy to possess. But _why_? _Why_ do _you_ need an army?"

"Doctor!" Jane exclaimed, the ties finally falling lose. She felt herself go weak, slumping into the Doctor who caught her. She embraced him, hugging him. He patted her back, peaking over her shoulder at the rakshasa.

"It's not her, is it?"

The rakshasa scoffed.

"No, course not." The Doctor agreed, pushing Jane behind him regardless.

"We are a noble race of survivors. We find planets capable of inhabiting when all is lost."

"What happened? What happened to your world?" the Doctor pressed.

"It was taken."

"Invaded?"

"It was taken." The Rakshasa repeated.

"So now you're out scouting for a new planet." The Doctor finished. The Rakshasa said nothing.

"This world is inhabited, and if what I can see from your handiwork on the nurses, inhabitable means food source…. Doesn't seem to be working that well from the looks of you." River deduced, glancing over at the Doctor.

"Our refugees will live here til the food runs dry." It only replied.

"That would mean you would feed on the entire human race." The Doctor said darkly.

"Only you haven't told them where you are yet." Jane spoke up from behind him. The Doctor's eyes sparkled as he turned to look at her.

"He said I could _be used_ to boost the signal. Which means it hasn't been sent yet."

"Oh brilliant, just brilliant, Jane Foster!" The Doctor explained, swinging her around and planting a sound kiss on her forehead.

Outside the storm rumbled. The rakshasa began to laugh, "It will."

"Tell us where." River demanded. The rakshasa only laughed, growing louder each time River asked.

"This planet belongs to the rakshasa now."

River locked eyes with the Doctor and the Doctor only nodded.

"No, it belongs to humans." She fired, Doctor Whitten and his whole body disintegrating.

"You…killed him." Jane whispered, staring at the pile of curling black smoke drifting from the body.

"No, it's a shape shifter, a skin walker. It's still alive. Its body is just gone. You have to have an atomic destabilizing ray boosted through a sonic inhibitor but even then it's only technically…disassembled permanently." The Doctor explained. The three watched as the smoke sucked under the door, like being pulled into a vacuum.

"We have to find that signal." River said lowly.

The Doctor began to pace, moving back and forth erratically as he thought.

"He's going to need something to transmit it." Jane said quietly. The Doctor clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush." Jane fell silent, her eyes looking at him over his hand.

"Why would they come here? Out of the entire world, why a mental hospital?" River asked.

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush." The Doctor repeated, covering River's mouth with his other hand.

"Why?" River, batted his hand away.

Jane huffed and did the same, "Isn't it quiet enough?

The Doctor froze. "The patients." He bolted to the door. There were no hands beating the glass, no one trying to break in. It was silent. They were silent. The thunder rolled outside.

"The patients!" He exclaimed, throwing the door open with a gleeful shout.

"Is he mad or something?" Jane asked, looking over at River.

"Both. Mad _and_ he's something." River sighed, as the Doctor bolted from the room.

Jane and River followed, watching him follow the mob of patients who were actively retreating, returning to their rooms, to their beds.

"What's a Time Lord?" Jane asked as the women followed the Doctor to the nearest patient.

"Him. Alien. Brilliantly irritating show off." River summed up. He approached the bed side of an old woman, her eyes still glowing blue as she sat upright in her bed.

"So he time travels?" Jane clarified.

"And space travels." River added.

"Well that explains why he's so odd." Jane giggled.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled at them. He was scanning a blue burning eyed nurse now.

"Quit gossiping about… sock hops and boys… and make yourselves useful!"

"Does it look like she does any sort of hopping, socks or otherwise, while she's in here?" River snapped, her hands on hips. Jane smirked.

"It's not a- Oh nevermi- Well, no…" The Doctor trailed, a rather chagrined expression on his face. "Would you like to?" he brightened immediately, looking at Jane.

"Given we're surrounded by blue eyed…zombie people…Not really." Jane sniffed.

"Point taken. Although specifically speaking they're not zombies. That would just be stupid." The Doctor scoffed. River and Jane neared the nurse he was scanning curiously.

"Then what are they?" River asked, frustrated.

"The signal. The electrical signal. Hardwired to loop in the neurons of the brain. Given the misfiring of most it stays there. The nurses regulate the pattern. Amazing." The Doctor declared, shutting his screwdriver off.

"That thing told you that?" Jane asked, her eyes on the pocket he tucked it back into.

"Sonic screwdriver. And it didn't tell me, I figured it out. Give me some credit; I am clever, you know." The Doctor confided rather smugly.

"Then where's the transmitter?" Jane asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The… wha?" The Doctor asked.

"Just a guess…If you're going to have a psychic signal deep into the depths of space and time you're going to need something strong to broadcast it." Jane said pointedly. The Doctor got a goofy smile on his face and he looked over his shoulder to River, pointing at Jane with a giggle.

River rolled her eyes, "I know. Keep it together."

"What- Ah!" Jane gasped. There was a bolt of lightning and the blue lights exploded. All across the hospital, through all the rooms, the patient's lights erupted from them, converging on Jane. She lit up like a Christmas tree, the blue light surrounding her like a beam.

"Jane!" The Doctor yelled. Jane felt it. The yell, the pull. _Find me. Come here. _It had been the signal she sent on psychic paper. The signal she'd sent all her life. And now she was sending it to have people invade her planet. She couldn't help it. She could feel something reaching out and she shut her eyes, digging her imaginary fingers into it like claws. No. She wouldn't do this. She would have a say. She grabbed her head, shutting her eyes. She was levitating, suspended within the beam. She could see the Doctor's hand, his long skinny fingers reaching for her.

"No! I'm just a booster!" She gasped, looking at the Doctor and River. Her eyes were burning blue as well.

"Find the transmitter! I'm trying… I can try to hold back the signal. But I can't for much longer. Find it!" Jane yelled.

"Jane-" The Doctor began.

"Go!" she yelled. He looked at her, his hand slowly dropping. She was young. She was so brave. He could see the pain on her face and he only nodded. He owed her. He owed her a sock hop and so much more. Clever Jane. River grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" she yelled. The Doctor took off after her, looking around.

"The storm's the perfect conductor." River was saying. "It's a conduit for the signal. We just have to find the transmitter."

"Doctor Whitten says the storm knocked out the radio signal. But what if it wasn't the storm?" the Doctor asked excitedly, veering off. He took a side corridor and soniced a door marked 'Stairs' open.

River and the Doctor climbed the stairs excitedly, bursting up onto the roof of the building. The lightning burst and crackled, exploding around the radio receiver on the roof. He sprinted to it, reaching into his jacket to pull out the sonic screwdriver. A whirl of smoke erupted from around the radio receiver, blowing backward and knocking the Doctor back several feet and onto his back.

"Doctor!"

The rakshasa materialized, bursting into view in all its natural glory. Glowing blue eyes locked onto the Time Lord, the lightning crackling around its black, smoking body. Its face was that of a black tiger, it's hands like sharpened claws. It let out a roar, its hair exploding in a blue flame.

"Are you alright?" River asked, going to the Doctor's side.

"Fine." The Doctor wheezed, the breath knocked from him for a moment. He sat up slowly, shaking his head as he stared at the growling rakshasa.

"You will not interfere." It snarled at him. Shakily the Doctor stood up, brushing himself off. He walked towards the rakshasa, staring at him.

"I'll tell you only once. Leave this planet. Find another world to inhabit, preferably an empty one." The Doctor said darkly.

"Fine."

"Then you leave me no choice- Wait, _what_?" The Doctor stopped, pausing.

"I will leave. On one condition."

"Well…this is _new_." The Doctor said brightly, relaxing. "What's that?"

"You give me your skin. With your body we could travel time and space and find new worlds, better worlds, infinitely taking." The rakshasa stalked closer and the Time Lord breathed a shakily laugh, walking backwards.

"Deal." The Doctor said immediately.

"Doctor!" River exploded, her revolver already pulled. "No!"

The rakshasa snarled, his grin lighting up with blue light, its talons extending and digging into the Doctor's shoulders.

"But you have to catch me first." The Doctor said. River screamed, her revolver firing as the Doctor leaned backwards, plummeting over the stories high edge of the building and disappearing from view, taking the rakshasa with him.


	3. The Oncoming Storm Part 3

The Oncoming Storm, Part Three

He was falling, spinning out of control, the rakshasa latched into his shoulders. He could feel the pain burning, the wind whipping at his face. He was taking a chance, betting all his chips that she'd figure it out. But then he saw it, the brilliant blue box parked on the side of the building, standing there, waiting for him.

The doors opened and a figure stood in the doorway, masked behind a sonic disintegrating bow outfitted with a special tip, blinking red. An arrow fired, launching into the rakshasa and striking hold. It glowed blue, then white before exploding, killing it instantly. The smoke dissipated and the Doctor's eyes widened at the figure standing in the doorway.

It was a woman, with long waist length strawberry blonde hair that seemed to glow and burn with shifting red hues that reminded him of the fire of the time vortex. She was small, petite under the sheer volume of her hair. And her eyes were brown, a soft doe like quality to them. He felt his gut tighten in a kink in the seconds before he took her outstretched beckoning hand and collapsed on top of her on the TARDIS floor.

"Bit of a crash landing but you managed it eh? Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" he only asked. She looked at him, her eyes almost sad as she pushed him off of her. He looked around, glancing in wonder.

"And what are you doing in my TARDIS?" He asked hoarsely. The woman got up, a small smile on her lips as she went to the console. She flipped a few switches and typed in a few numbers on the main keyboard, jumping to grab hold of the monitor and swing it around to face her.

"_Flying_ my TARDIS?" his voice squeaked in disbelief. She peeked at him from around the console, a mischievous sparkling in her eyes.

"I forgot how cute you were at this age." She giggled, turning on the blue stabilizers.

The Doctor burned red, "But-But- But- You.. How…" He scrambled to his feet, drawing close to her and peering at her stunned. There was a woman in his TARDIS, a strange…._attractive _woman.

"Oh you're a clever one. Come on now…" she laughed, leaning to the right in his direction before breathing in a tone that sent shivers up his spine, "_Impress me_."

The Doctor felt his mouth go dry, "I-I…W-Well I take it I sent you. Ah, future me?" He asked. The woman nodded, peering up at the screen.

"Yes. Had to be done, ensure your own timeline. Although you are currently off exploring Galexia 9. Some type of man stag trip." She snorted with a wave of her hand.

"With who? I don't go on _stag_ trips." The Doctor huffed, mildly insulted. "Well there was this once. Popped out of his cake. Also snogged his fiancée. She fancied me at the time. Moment of weakness." He explained, smirking. He looked up to see the mystery woman glaring at him.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact I've heard that story twice now or the fact you were pleased with yourself both times." The woman spat, flipping the final switch and holding on as the ship lurched them back through the time vortex. The Doctor held on to the railing next to her.

"Where are you taking me?" he yelled.

"You still have rescuing to do back in 1936!" the woman yelled back. The TARDIS landed, stopping the turbulence long enough for the Doctor to grab hold of the woman by the arm. She froze, staring up at him, green eyes colliding with brown.

"Who are you?" he asked lowly after a pause.

"Who do you think?" she countered softly.

"You can fly the TARDIS. I let you take it, alone. I don't just let people- You-You have to be…important. To me." He trailed, looking at her, hoping desperately that this meant his loneliness, the pain he currently felt would end.

"I'd like to think so." She smiled sadly before locking gaze with him again. They were close, very close.

Her breath fell on his face, "If you want to repay the favor of me saving your life you can… I'll always be there for you on D-day."

She pulled back from him, descending the stairs and opening the door for him. He could see the roof, hear the familiar sound of River's gun blasting as she had fired at the rakshasa.

"It's a date." He smirked, staring at her. She flushed slightly at his terminology.

"Don't be late." She warned him. He smiled, stepping out the door.

"Wait," she called after him. He turned, his eyes fixated on her. She tossed something at him, something black, something leather. He caught it in one hand. It was…his psychic paper? It was old, tattered and fraying round the edges. He opened it. It was blank. He searched his pockets for his own version of the psychic paper but slowly stopped. He had given it to Jane Foster-

He froze before looking up at the open TARDIS door, the woman, the older Jane Foster, staring at him. She gave him a coy smile and a wink before shutting the door. He watched as she and his ship faded from view, leaving River now in his line of sight.

"That…"

"Yeah." He finished numbly, a dazed look on his face.

"But you just-"

"I know…" he trailed. River stomped up to him, slapping him hard across the face. He opened his mouth, gasping at the blow.

"You big idiot!" she yelled at him, before jumping on him in a tight embrace. "I'm happy you're safe."

He hugged her back, his cheek still burning.

A burst of sparks behind them drew their attention back to the transmitter. The Doctor jumped, leaping into action.

"Oh not good."

The sparks erupted, flaring again.

"Really, really not good." The Doctor drew back as it conducted yet another lightning strike. He took his sonic out and began to wave it over the device, an intense frown setting into his face.

"I reversed the polarity of the signal." The Doctor said slowly.

"But…" River trailed.

"But it had already reached the ship. And since I reversed the pull I am now bringing them here quicker. The rakshasa ship-"

"Is going to crash into us." River finished staring at the sky.

"Oh…Bother." The Doctor muttered simultaneously along with River.

Both took off for the stairs, tearing the door open and scrambling down the flights.

"How long do we have?"

"Five minutes!"

The pair burst into the hospital, immediately yelling.

"Everyone out! This is an emergency! Everyone leave!" River yelled. Nurses who recognized them immediately began rounding up patients, ushering them outdoors and into the rain.

"Get everyone out. I'm going to find Jane." The Doctor said, looking at River. She nodded and he took off in a sprint,, backtracking through the halls. She had to be okay. She just had to be. He had just reached the common area he had just left Jane in when time seemed to still. He could see nurses, carrying a slumped, unconscious Jane away, significantly down a hall ahead of him. However the rakshasa ship hit, tearing between them and slamming into the building. The Doctor turned and ran at the sounds of the igniting hiss.

He'd just made it into the gardens when a horrific explosion sounded from behind him, blowing him forward and onto the ground. He sat up after a moment, his ears ringing and slightly disoriented.

He'd blown up a mental hospital. That was a first.

He stared around him, a wild expression as he surveyed the chaos. Panicked patients and nurses scrambled about. In the mix he stood up and slipped quietly away, meeting River by the TARDIS which stood calm despite the hazy smoke and slight drizzle of rain.

"Couldn't find her?" River asked. The Doctor strode past her, opening up the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers.

"I'll see her again." He said softly, "We've got a date."

River's eyes darkened, "My husband…on a date with another woman."

"Well.. When I said date and when you say husband….Technically-" He began feebly.

"Oh shut up. _Technically_ you have some bribes you need to pay if I recall correctly."

"River-"

"Oh no. You're following through." The two disappeared behind a shut door of the TARDIS, still squabbling as it disappeared from view. A stunned, disoriented Jane Foster sat on the other side of it, revealed as it dematerialized with a familiar whoosh, the psychic paper billfold still clutched in her hand.


	4. The Stranger Beside Me, Part 1

**The Stranger Beside Me**

The Doctor jumped down the stairs of the TARDIS, a giddy spring to his step. He gave himself a whirl and tossed his tweed coat over the banister with a dramatic flourish. He had just dropped River off after the painfully slow female process otherwise known as shopping… But now he was back, back in his Fortress of Solitude, back in his home. The TARDIS glowed around him, brimming in excitement. He smiled himself, his giddiness reflected in his faithful ship. She knew…

"Now then Jane Foster…" he declared, running his fingers through his hair as he jumped in front of the TARDIS console. He sauntered around it, flipping a switch or two to take off, the rhythmic flux of the TARDIS control center letting him know he was being pulled back into the time vortex.

"Let's find her, eh, ol girl?" He asked, giving the TARDIS an affectionate pat. He pulled the monitor in front of him, typing in Jane's name. Her picture popped up on screen, the image of her as he had remembered from the TARDIS, the mysterious woman with long hair the color of time.

_Born November 23, 1922. Died June 6, 1944, age 22. D-day. _

"No. That can't be right." The Doctor whispered, staring at his screen. "She can't."

Her words echoed in his mind, _"I'll always be there for you on D-Day."_

There for him. _Waiting for him. _

The Doctor's mind whirred as he set the coordinates, locking onto her, on to Jane. The TARDIS began to violently shake, pitching him back and forth as if trying to resist.

"Oh no you don't" The Doctor muttered, scrambling around the TARDIS while staring at the screens. "No, no, _no_! C'mon." He growled, desperately. The TARDIS was trying to pitch him off. She knew, she knew that he'd interfere, change history, do what he could _if _he could to save her. He owed her that much.

"C'mon!" He yelled, sparks emitting from the TARDIS controls. A whirl began to sound, the landing whir he knew so well. A grin split across his face as he looked over.

* * *

Jane Foster darted across the beaches of Normandy. Matured much in the eight years since she'd escaped our Lady of Peace and after what she came to call it as "the Incident", she had bartered and conned, pick pocketed and bribed her way to her eighteenth year. At twenty-two she was a woman now, enlisted in the Army Nurse Corps as a combat nurse. And currently she was in combat.

A blast near her right side threw her, the black smoke curling and making her choke as she stumbled off center and haphazardly towards her destination. She could feel the tug and fought not to be overwhelmed from the high strung emotional nature of war. The moment she had stepped foot on the battlefield she'd been assaulted with the feelings of soldiers, the aspirations and fear of living and dying men. If she was honest for herself this had become her penance, her way of atoning for what she knew the raksha had been right about. She was no longer using her talents to help herself out of a childish need for attention.

She could hear a man's cry and she knelt in the sand, his blood coagulating and congealing in it as he choked on blood from his mouth. She glanced over her shoulder, fighting to see through the chaos and the smoke for the men and women who should be on her tail with a stretcher and better medical supplies than the tiny tin kit she held in her hand. The man was bleeding profusely from the neck and chest, his hands flailing for release. Jane grasped it after a few fumbles, staring at him.

"I'm here to help, soldier. Hold on." She whispered, her shaking hands opening the case and grasping for gause, anything to stop the bleeding. She was just about to press it to his wound when he knocked her hands away and fended her off.

She opened her mouth to object when an artillery shell exploded behind her, rocketing her forward, shrapnel embedding in her back as agony and mind numbing pain became all Jane could feel. She collapsed into the sand choking and gasping. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She could see the parade of feet from soldiers, the sand kicked up in their wake as they passed her. No one stopped. Her world went dark.

* * *

The Doctor let out a triumphant yell as he flipped a dial vertical. Something, someone was beginning to materialize on the floor of his ship. He pulled another lever, hanging onto it and the side of the console. The ship went silent, still. They had landed. And he had gained a passenger.

Jane lay on the TARDIS floor, spread out limply. She was dressed in a military uniform, a nurse's badge and trimmings identifying her station. He smiled, letting out a bark of laughter. His smile slowly faded as he scrambled to her side. Her eyes were shut and blood was slowly oozing from beneath her body, crimson oozing from beneath her and out on the glass floor.

"Jane…" he breathed. _No. Not again._ He gently grabbed her, turning her face up. His shaking hands fumbled for the sonic in his pocket and he scanned her, noting her feeble life signs. She was fading.

"Jane!" He yelled at her, "Oh no, come on…" He pleaded. Her eyes fluttered, not focusing on him woozily. Images of the Ponds, of Amy's Last Farewell flashed through his mind, reminding him. He had already lost so much, everything. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Help…Doctor… I need a doctor." She whispered, her voice cracking. Everything was a blur, hazy. She felt as if she had no energy, as if her body weighed a thousand pounds. She couldn't move. The bright lights around her seemed to spin…Was she in heaven? She couldn't be. Yet she felt no sand, heard no men. Someone was there… Someone _familiar…_ Someone in pain. She wanted to say more, to comfort and tell them not to fret she was just tired. But no words came. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Hold on, Jane. I'm going to get you help." He promised soothingly, rocking her limp form close to his chest. He laid her back down and raced to the controls, his wild eyes surveying the numbers. He flipped a few switches and hoped whatever favor he had left would grant him this one good turn. There was only one place in the universe that could help Jane, New New York and the Sisters of Plentitude's hospital.

* * *

The Doctor broke through the doors of New Earth Hospital, cradling Jane in his arms.

"Help!" He yelled, looking around, "We need help!"

A light shined from the ceiling, surveying both him and Jane in a quick vertical beam.

"Unidentified life form. Unrecognized vital signs." A prim Interface voice spoke coolly through the stark white lobby.

"Oh bloody hell." The Doctor swore under his breath. He laid Jane down on the floor and stepped back.

"Scan her again!" He requested sharply. The interface shone a light over Jane, dashing over her body briefly.

"Human. Weak vital signs. Name?"

"Jane Foster. Now please… Help her." The Doctor asked in frustration.

"Do you consent for the patient?"

"Yes, yes, I consent! Now, please!"

A warm light enveloped Jane and she phased from view out of sight.

"Patient Jane Foster will be taken to emergency surgery and scanning. Please wait in our adjacent waiting rooms, Mr. Foster. We have-"

"Oh no. No, no. Not Mr. Foster. Ah, no. Not married." The Doctor laughed awkwardly for a moment. Slowly he became more aware of his surroundings. He glanced around cautiously, his brows furrowing. He was alone. There was no one else here. Last time he had been here with Rose the hospital had been booming…

"Interface….What year is it?"

"Information: It is year 5 billion one hundred and twenty three."

"It was five billion twenty three when I was here last. It's been a hundred years. Where are the Sisters of Plentitude?" He asked, his brows furrowing. He didn't see a single Cat Person nun walking around, nothing. It was completely stark white.

"Information: No records exist."

"No records… Interface, what year were you installed?"

"Information: The year five billion twenty six."

The Doctors brows knitted together in concern as he began to pace. He had no recollection of encountering an Interface other than the hospital at the planet Apalucia, and even then he'd been distantly involved with it on account of the Chen7 outbreak…

"Why were you installed again?" He asked slowly.

"Information: The Interface system provides order and the sanctity of cleansing the human race."

"Sorry? Cleansing? Exactly how do you do that?"

"Information: The human body is now considered unclean. It will be cleansed and assimilated to the human ideal. We aim to restore the human race."

"Oh." The Doctor stated, his brows furrowing for a moment. From what he knew so far, Jane was not entirely human. That could not bode well. Something about the world 'assimilated' just rubbed him the wrong way. He immediately turned on his heels before taking off.

"Jane!"

He'd find her or a control room. Whichever came first was fine with him.

* * *

Jane phased hazily in and out of consciousness. She could feel her strength ebbing from her body, soaking away. She glanced down only to find her body had been healed. She was no longer soaking in blood, her back feeling relatively raw and of tender flesh. A voice that sounded clipped, not human echoed around her and all she could see was white, blindingly white light that caused her to squint at the intensity.

"Where am I? Who are you…"

"…Analysis in process." She could feel something, a warm pressure scanning across her head. She let out a low moan at the feeling. It was not entirely pleasant, like a thrum she could not get to quit droning. She immediately threw up her defenses, attempting to block it out. There was a sound of static and then a loud bleep.

"Reading: Advanced mental functions. Nonhuman scan."

"But I'm human…I'm human…Why wouldn't I be?" Jane moaned weakly over and over. Her head was pounding from what seemed to be a drone, non-detectable by her ears. It throbbed through her skull making her curl into the fetal position. She was too weak to run. Too weak to do more than pray this feeling ended-

The door burst open and there was shouting.

"Jane!" Jane's eyes hazily opened, a face appearing in front of her. He seemed so familiar and her lips parted in amazement. He was yelling at her, trying to get her attention in what seemed to her like slow motion. How did she know him? No, no the thrum was stronger. She had to focus.

"My head… It's killing me." She could only plead, her eyes closing as he felt her mental shields waver. He looked at her before reaching into his pockets. Jane's eyes began to lull between wide awake and closed. She couldn't… Her eyes lulled, the darkness so comforting but preventing her from being aware.

Closed. There was a whirring sound.

Open. An explosion of lights and electricity in a shower of sparks.

Closed. The pain stopped.

Open. A siren erupted, red and angry and pulsating.

Closed. Arms, slim but strong wrapping beneath her and scooping her up.

Open. The hinge of a door opening. The color blue.

Closed. Safety.

Darkness.


	5. The Stranger Beside Me, Part 2

_A/N: WOW! Thank you all who've favorited, commented and followed this little bunny of mine so far! I promise from here on out it's character development city. I prefer those situations alot more than crazy adventures, but it's the Doctor so there's always a bit of both! I wasn't even going to post this so soon but your reviews really inspired me soooo... Enjoy!_

**The Stranger Beside Me, Part 2**

The Doctor whisked Jane into the TARDIS and straight to medical without much preamble. Irritated, his brows twitched as he eased her into the comfortable hospital bed. He never had much need for the room personally, but was grateful for his ol' girl's thoughtfulness with the décor for his newest companion. It seemed reminiscent of a 1940's Earth hospital which meant his newest companion wouldn't- Wait, companion?

No, no...No. He was just… Well. Haltingly the Doctor realized he had gone through quite a bit of trouble for the human girl. His brows furrowed again as the Doctor pushed those thoughts aside as well. It was too soon since Amy, too soon to ponder motivations. Yet he could not stop himself. Perhaps his seeking out of Jane Foster was just the clearing of debts? Yes, for now that was what this was. He owed her that much for saving his life. Of course there was the pull to explain…

If the Doctor had to describe the pull it would be likened to a compulsion. It was a slight tug in his gut, a warming in the chest and an acute awareness of her proximity. It was damndable, obligatory and so… _blissfully_ puzzling. Currently the pull was all that told him she was alive. A wave of her vitals confirmed she was stable, simply unconscious. He collapsed back down into a wooden chair at her side and gave his face a frustrating rub with his palm.

He'd recalibrated the interface system at the hospital before reaching Jane. Hopefully there would be no more assimilating of humans. Simply healing. He'd managed to find Jane right before that unfortunate process had begun. Now began the waiting game. And if there was anything the Doctor hated, it was waiting.

* * *

Jane awoke to the sounds of light beeping near her bedside. A low groan escaped her lips and she opened her eyes, feeling hazy. She felt as if she had been on two tours of duty in one day and her head felt as if she'd been hit with heavy artillery. As she surveyed her surroundings Jane suddenly felt reminded of her favorite film as a child. She was like Judy Garland and this new place was Oz. She shifted, surveying it, impressed with it's ability to mimic her memory of the Royal London Hospital, only slight nuances able to give the tell that something was amiss. A radio had too many dials and wires and some pieces were not cloaked at all.

She was in a soft bed with white sheets. There was equipment next to her bedside she had never seen before that seemed advanced beyond her time, all cool angular metal and flickering light. Next to her right there was an old antique table covered in white lace, a cup of steaming tea, a vase of blooming purple peonies and lilac hybrids, some strange type of cookie with what appeared to be a dollop of jam in the middle and…a man in a chair.

"Hello there."

Jane scrambled back across the bed, clutching her sheets tightly at the man who was deliriously smiling at her.

"For goodness sakes! I didn't sense anyone was here." She breathed heavily, locking eyes with him. The Doctor stared at her, taken aback by the sound of her voice which sounded so light and prim, indicative of the forties elegance and reminiscent of a British Scarlet O'Hara. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck wryly. Jane tilted her head as she surveyed the man next to her who seemed so much more like a schoolboy than adult. Why did he seem so familiar? Where had she seen him?

"Ah, sorry! Sorry... It's just… You're awake!" He admitted in glee. "It's been three days."

"_Three days?"_ Jane exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Why…I should have been dead. There was an explosion and…I…I…" Words failed her as she looked at the sly grin crossing the man's face in front of her.

"Well technically you were mostly dead. Not all mind you, but mostly. No, no that's not right that's the Princess Bride." He frowned. As usual syntax and sense fell to the wayside when he was excitable.

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Well it was something. You were actually all dead is the point. And then an advanced artificial intelligence tried to take over your body…. So in retrospect three days is remarkable, especially for a human woman."

"Excuse me-" Jane blustered. "A human woman!" She glowered at him.

His eyes widened at her reaction, "W-Wait that's not what I meant-"

Jane huffed, pushing herself into a sitting position and pulling her white robe tighter around herself. Hold on a tick…she didn't come here in that.

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go-"

"Where am I? _Who are you?_ And more importantly- Where the bloody hell are my clothes?"

Stunned momentarily by Jane's skewed sense of priorities he answered instinctively, "I took them off."

A look of indignation crossed her face and she let out a hiss of outrage, her cheeks flooding with coloring, before grabbing the nearest thing she could- the flower vase- and chucking it at him.

"Why you perverted _sexist_ little man!" Jane spat. He ducked, the vase hit the wall behind him and shattered in an explosion of purple petals and water. He stared at her with shocked eyes and the facial expression of a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing in shock. His fringe was in disarray and his hands began to gesture wildly as he pleaded his case,

"You were covered in blood! And those flowers happen to be very hard to find you know!" He yelled.

"I don't care!" Jane yelled, "You don't…_undress_ a person while they're unconscious. It's…it's…" She let out a strangled noise and stomped out of the room and down the stairs before freezing in the doorway.

"Wait!-"

"Oh my stars…"

She was on the upper railing, the walkway around the center of a room from beyond her imagination. She was in the main room, a room that had a center console, whizzing with mystical light. There was a center tube that glowed with a rhythmic flux. Flat little boxes surrounded it with light glowing from them, the room made brighter by the floor of glass.

She turned, her mouth agape, words failing her. The man stood in the doorway behind her, leaning up against it. His gaze seemed to soften at the look of wonder on her face.

"Where am I?" Jane asked, her voice growing small. She clenched her robe around herself in tight fists.

"My ship." He answered simply, a growing look of smugness tugging at his features. "She's called the TARDIS. She can travel anywhere at all, anywhere in time and space."

"I…It's…"

He took a few steps down and into the console room, turning to face her, "Magnificent? Splendid? Dare I say it…sexy?" he supplied, daringly. He waggled an eyebrow at her. Jane turned from her spot on the top step.

"I was going to say flashy." She trailed, staring at all the illuminating light. The console top connecting to the ceiling, and it consisted of multiple layers of rings that twisted in opposite directions. An enveloping feeling surrounded her, a cozying feeling that shifted on a dime upon use of the word 'flashy'. An indignant shake hummed through her feet.

The Doctor huffed, "Well there's a lot to illuminate. It's bigger on the inside you know." He said with a small chuckle.

"Bigger on the…" Jane trailed as she took a few steps down. What did that even mean? She drew her hand along the railing, quirking an eyebrow, "Honestly, what is it with you men and preoccupation with size..?"

She heard a strangled huff behind her, "I went out of my way to find you, you know. I didn't save your life for you to insult me and my ship." He turned to the console only to stage whisper, "She doesn't mean it," conspiratorially before giving the console a sly stroke.

"What _did_ you save it for than? After all, I'm nobody important, not really. I was in Normandy…I'd been-" She closed her mouth slowly as the Doctor grinned.

"Time and space, right?" She asked. He smirked at her, taking a stroll around the center console before stopping in front of her.

"You've changed a bit since we last met, Jane Foster." he surmised, a hushed tone in his voice. Jane stared at him, turning her focus from the overwhelming feelings of the ship to the man in front of her. He was tall, his face all sharp lines and seriousness now. She locked eyes with him, young brown meeting old forest green. Realization hit her as she looked into them and eyed his aura, a burst of golden and orange swirling haze. She hadn't seen an aura like that since her childhood, since-

"Doctor?" She whispered in disbelief. "You haven't changed a day."

"Hello again, Jane." He murmured, a relief tugging at his lips as he gave her a wry smile. He reached out, brushing a lock of her long blonde hair back from her forehead. Jane's eyes filled with tears and he drew himself closer to receive her into a hug. However Jane pulled herself tall before giving him a smack across the face. He stumbled back in shock.

"How _dare_ you." Jane said, her voice trembling to fight the elation she felt, "You…You left me. And now you just _show_ _up _again? You have no idea what you and your…your blue _flashy_ box have done." She heaved, shaking with the weight of her anger and emotions.

"Jane-"

"Thank you for saving my life, …Doctor…" she stammered uncertainly, "But I don't want any part of this. I'm leaving. Now." She stated firmly, crossing the interior to the door.

"Wait-"

Jane ignored him, throwing the door and stepping outside, only to be met with a mob of men in white waist tunics, golden headdresses and pointed spears. The pyramids stood pointed on the horizon, under construction and the sands of the dessert whipped her hair and grit against her face. The Doctor stepped out behind her.

"Where…Where are we?"

The Doctor stepped out behind her, licking his finger and raising it into the air before sniffing it. His eyes scanned the mob, the pyramids and the scenery before turning back to her.

"My guess would be somewhere around 2584 BC."

"We have heard tales of the man who travels in the blue box." An old temple man stepped forward, a stone tablet in his hand. "He came on the day Queen Nefertiti left, the day that plagued our crops and fire rained from the sky along with the winged locusts."

"Right. That wasn't my best day." The Doctor admitted wryly.

"You caused the Plagues of Egypt?" Jane asked him weakly.

"Er, sort of. Depends on who you ask. Might I suggest getting back inside the blue flashy box, Miss Foster?" The Doctor asked with pointed venom on his choice words. The door closed with a resounding slam indicating that was no longer a viable option. The ancient Egyptians advanced. The Doctor turned and began jimmying the door handle.

"C'mon, dear. Let us back in. Now is not the time for a domestic." The Doctor muttered through gritted teeth. Jane backed up next to him.

"You summoned the locusts and kidnapped our queen!" One of the mob yelled.

"Did he just… Speak English?" Jane asked doubtfully.

The Doctor sighed, staring up at the top of his sassy blue police box, "I know you're cross but c'mon now we're about to be captured. Let. Us. In." The Doctor pleaded. There was a whir, a wheezing sound and a rush of air. The mob stepped back.

"Oh no. No you don't… Don't do this…" The Doctor begged.

There was a resounding rush and the TARDIS faded out of view. The Doctor sighed. Women. Even as ships they could be temperamental. Speaking of… He turned to face Jane and the Egyptian army.

* * *

_A/N: I realize that not everyone's going to love Jane from the jump. She's a 40's gal at heart but with a bit of a chip on her shoulders. It's been a while since her first run-in with the Doctor and times can be hard. And everyone knows the unveiling of the TARDIS is overwhelming! But the thing I love most about Doctor Who is how companions develop over time and break out of their shells to become truly better people from knowing the Doctor. That's my motto with Jane! Give me some feedback..._

_Reviews = Love = Motivation for me to write!_


End file.
